Seigyogan
by Light of Shunshin
Summary: What if Naruto were smarter and had a bloodlimit? What if the Scroll of Seals consisted of seals instead of forbidden jutsu?


Seigyogan: Chapter One: Friends and Jutsu

_**I Do Not Own Naruto!**_

_**Notes on Hand Seals:Nezumi/Rat O-ushi/Ox, Tora/Tiger, Usagi/Hare, Ryu/Dragon, Hebi/snake, Uma/horse, O-hitsuji/Ram, Saru/Monkey, Tori/Bird, Inu/Dog, and Ousu-buta/Boar.**_

On the out skirts of the village where a run down shack was located sat a blond, orange-clad boy. He had a large scroll in front of him with the title 'Scroll of Seals' on it. He had stolen it from the Hokage Tower earlier that day without anyone's knowledge but Mizuki's. Naruto knew that Mizuki tried to trick him into stealing the scroll of seals so he followed through tricking Mizuki. Naruto wasn't stupid he just had too much chakra to do simple jutsu.

Naruto opened the scroll so he could learn a good jutsu while he waited, ' Hm...Kage Bunshin... Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin...Shuriken Kage Bunshin...the rest are sealing jutsu. Let's start from the top.' Naruto was confident that he had enough time to finish a some jutsu since the Hokage checks the scroll room every two days and he did that yesterday. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" With that roar Naruto began his learning session.

----With Mizuki----

Mizuki strolled around the Hokage Tower for the hundredth time; slowly a scowl stretched across his face as he began to think that Naruto chickened out and wasn't going to steal the scroll. He sighed and decided to steal it on his own since Naruto wasn't going to. He walked into the tower past the guards who knew he was a teacher who had helped in the genin exams. He walked into the scroll room after checking to make sure no one was watching and stole the object that was in place of the scroll.

Mizuki ran away from the tower with a big scroll that was easily mistaken for the scroll of seals. He headed toward the spot where he wanted Naruto to be. Unknown to him he was being watched by the newly-become genin.

----With Sasuke----

Sasuke was bored for most the day after the exams since he had no friends and didn't want to shop since he'd be ogled by all the girls. He soon found entertainment in watching his teacher circle the Hokage tower like he was looking for someone to show up. When Mizuki walked into the tower Sasuke followed him not wanting to lose his entertainment just yet.

"I'm with Mizuki so I'd like to go in please," was what Sasuke told the questioning guards who let him in. Sasuke walked forward to where he thought Mizuki was going. Sasuke walked down the hall when something caught his attention. Turning, he saw that the door dubbed 'Scroll Room' was sightly ajar and a cool breeze came from it. 'Shit did Mizuki go in?' Sasuke opened the door and jumped out of the window following the path Mizuki took.

----With Naruto----

Naruto had finished with all the Kage Bunshin jutsu by the time he heard the rustle of leaves making him hide the scroll in the shed behind him. Suddenly Mizuki burst through the trees holding Naruto's fake scroll making Naruto smirk. "Brat! You chickened out, you'll never become a genin like that!"

"Really? I'm amazed that you're a chunin since you got fooled by an academy student." Naruto made a half hand seal, "Maybe you should look at that scroll. It may contain something interesting."

Mizuki looked at the scroll in time to see it glow white. He threw it behind him with as much force a possible. After a couple of seconds a loud explosion was heard and the area was surrounded in a field of light. Mizuki turned towards Naruto only to find him inches in front of him.

'If I punch at his right shoulder he'll evade left.' Naruto punched at Mizuki's right shoulder and Mizuki followed through with Naruto's expectations by evading left. ' I punch at his head he'll lean further to the left then I'll send a kick to his right ribs.' Naruto attack according to his plan which Mizuki responded to as Naruto expected, when Naruto kicked Mizuki blocked, causing him to get pushed off the tree. Naruto now had complete control over the fight and kicked Mizuki in the stomach which made him fly backwards slamming into the shed. Naruto jumped off the tree and sent a flurry of kicks and punches as they slid slowly down the wall of the shack.

With one last kick Naruto sent Mizuki through the shack's walls slamming head first into a tree sending him into unconsciousness.

----With Sasuke----

Sasuke followed Mizuki's trail into the forest when suddenly a glowing white scroll flew towards him; he quickly did the hand seals for kawarimi. The scroll exploded where he was standing milliseconds after he switched. Sasuke continued his hunt for entertainment forgetting the burning log.

Sasuke came into the area that the fight occurred to see Naruto reading the huge scroll that he could've sworn exploded seconds ago. He also saw that his source of entertainment was unconscious. "Yo, dope. Did you knock the traitor out?"

"...Um...yeah, he was carrying this scroll so I'm reading it."

"Dope thats the Scroll of Seals it is said that it contains over one hundred forbidden sealing techniques."

"Yeah...so."

"...Mind if I join you?"

"Nope, go ahead. So far I've learned that all the non-sealing jutsus require jonin level chakra so don't try those." Sasuke sat down next to Naruto as Naruto pulled out some scrolls. "Want to help write down a few seals?"

"Sure, you know I've never had a person treat me as a friend."

"No."

"You're the first. Everyone else practically kissed the ground I walked on." Naruto looked at Sasuke with a knowing look, their eyes met and as a result Sasuke's eyes widened. "Y-your eyes, t-they look like the S-Sharingan!"

"What? Let my see." Naruto grabbed a leaf and transformed it into a mirror. Looking into the mirror he saw that his eyes indeed did resemble the same Sharingan he's seen in the books but something was missing or added. "It's blue." It was a simple fact really anyone who wasn't color blind and knew the difference between red and blue.

"It may be but it is still the Sharingan."

"Maybe but it might be different as well. We should ask the Hokage but first let's copy down some seals. Which one interests you the most? I like the Elemental Seal, 'Give the wielder almost complete control of the sealed element..' That looks good."

"I agree, and I'd like fire. Hm...the chakra containing seal would be nice."

"Yeah, let's copy those then go to the Hokage's office." Naruto began to scribble down the Elemental Seal as Sasuke wrote down the chakra containing seal.

----Minutes later----

Naruto carried Mizuki while Sasuke carried the scroll. They jumped from roof to roof to avoid attention even though it was pitch black and cold. They jumped down in front of two guards who were about to question the scroll when Sasuke answered, "When I came here earlier I had a suspicion that Mizuki was going to do something stupid such as steal the scroll. I chased him down but when I found him Naruto was confronting him. We had to chase him down and fight with him so that's why it took so long and we don't seem hurt. Now we need to speak with the Hokage please."

The guard's was a simple nod which screamed, 'I was caught off guard and I'm shocked speechless!' Naruto and Sasuke walked past them towards the office that the Hokage was no doubt sleeping in.

Naruto opened the door to find that the Hokage was awake and doing paperwork. "Mizuki stole the Scroll of seals and we knocked him out...well actually Naruto knocked him out. But that's not the point, the point is that how the hell did Naruto get the Sharingan?"

"I doubt he has the Sharingan, Sasuke. Naruto may I see your eyes please." Naruto looked into Sarutobi's eyes, "That's not the Sharingan Sasuke, Naruto. That is actually a blood limit of Naruto's father which is a cross between the Uchiha and the Yamanaka. Is called the Seigyogan or Control Eye, it has similar stages of the Sharingan but different effects."

"And who is my father Hokage-jisan?"

"Naruto...your father was a great man who was unknowingly the cause of most your pain." Naruto's eye's widened knowing all too well why he hated having been called, 'Damn Demon Fox!' more than enough times.

"The Yondaime!" came Naruto's shocked whisper.

"Dope what do you mean Yondaime?" questioned Sasuke, "Why would he be the cause of your pain?"

"_Sigh_...it's a long...and complicated story. And I don't want to talk about it."

"Sasuke the important thing is that Naruto's father was indeed the Yondaime. I would give him his father's jutsu but I don't have them. A man named Jiraiya, his sensei, has them."

Sasuke felt left out since he didn't even know what Naruto's 'pain in life' was except not having parents. Sure, who'd trust the brooding Uchiha right? Well he did open up to Naruto because he acted like a friend instead of a fan-girl or guy. Sasuke was very smart so he knew Naruto could preform the various Kage Bunshin jutsu, but he couldn't figure out why Naruto was in 'pain'. He sighed, he had no way of finding out why Naruto was in pain, he ignored him in the academy and he wasn't going to become genin _'That's It!'_

"Hokage-sama since Naruto was able to defeat a chunin don't you think he should become a genin. Plus I know you know that Naruto only wasn't able to pass because he had too much chakra and not enough control." Sasuke smiled to himself, Sasuke put the bait, a banana, in the jar, the monkey will grab the banana but then will be stuck. So what will the monkey choose, try to take the banana and get trapped or will he ignore it with his intelligence.

"You're right Sasuke. I'll graduate him but he's going to be the dead-last." The monkey took the banana without a second thought. Now he had to get something from the monkey and he'll take the banana out of the jar.

"Could you make Naruto be on my team? After all he does have a version of the Sharingan." With a little persuasion the monkey will give you what you desire.

"Hm...that does make sense...besides dead-last and rookie of the year are normally teamed up." Sasuke smirked having accomplished the task. There are a lot of things people don't know about Sasuke, one being on the inside he was a lonely child looking for a family or a friend. Sasuke refused to become friends with someone who worships him. Another is being able to trick someone into doing something if that person is stronger than him.

Little did Sasuke know the Sandaime had already planned on passing Naruto for the same reasons. After all the academy doesn't teach chakra control. "Naruto if you wish to deactivate your eyes then stop the chakra from flowing to your eyes." Naruto looked at him in question.

"But if I do that I'll go blind."

"No actually the thing about a blood trait is that your Seigyogan is your actual eye. If you cut off the the chakra flow the Seigyogan will be blinded so you'll see things normally."

"But does cutting off the chakra control take chakra?"

"Yes Sasuke, it takes chakra to hide your real eyes from people's knowledge. But it's best for Naruto to keep his Seigyogan a secret." Naruto nodded at the Hokage's wisdom cutting off the chakra flow. The Hokage handed Naruto a spare headband. "You are now a ninja, Naruto, congratulations. Now in a week go back to the academy to find out your teammate."

Sasuke walked out with Naruto glad to have a friend even if that friend is secretive. "Hey, Naruto you want to try those seals out?" questioned Sasuke once out of the Hokage's hearing range.

"Of course! Were should we go?"

"You do know that it's past midnight right?"

"It's no problem, I've stayed up for weeks at a time!" Sasuke decided that was a good thing to file in the 'Things to Remember About Naruto File'. After done filing the file he began to question if that's a reasons Naruto seems crazy and stupid.

"Really," Sasuke muttered loud enough for only him to hear. "Well I'm up to going to training area ten."

"Alright!" Naruto started to run making Sasuke sigh and run after the enthusiastic blond.

----At training area ten----With Naruto----

Naruto pulled out the scroll that had the Elemental Seal copied on it. Naruto unrolled the scroll to find something wrong, "I can't read it." He was right it was much dark too see.

"I'm not letting a little darkness hold me back." Sasuke did some hand seals ending with the tora seal. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" **Sasuke blew out a small fireball and used chakra in his hand to capture it and it going. "Listen do this quickly this takes a lot of chakra."

"Got it." Naruto bit his thumb and made patterns on the grass of the field. Every minute or so Naruto had to bite his thumb because it healed. The healing ability Sasuke file in his previously stated file.

After about seventeen thumb bites Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke with a smile. "The seal is done and I put fire as the kanji. Now sit in the middle and I'll start the sealing process." Sasuke sat in the middle still holding the light for Naruto. "Ryu, Hebi, O-ushi, Tora. **Yousofuuin**!" (Element Seal I think) All the symbols and patterns on the ground flooded towards Sasuke.

Sasuke began to scream in pain as the fire in his hand shot out like a cannon burning tree and animal alike. Yet the fire never flew towards Sasuke but he still screamed. After a minute Sasuke stopped screaming and the fire died down then disappeared. The kanji for fire appeared on his right hand where the fire went crazy.

"N-never do t-that again," wheezed out Sasuke, "I'm doing you next, dope. Which do you want anyway?"

"Hm...maybe...uh?" Naruto pondered the mystery of the element choosing while Sasuke face faulted. "Maybe plant!"

"Plant? Dope are you crazy? Only the first Hokage could use plant!"

"Come on just try it, you don't know if you don't try right?"

Sasuke sighed and got up stiffly and walked over to a burning branch. Sasuke used the branch for light as he started to make the seal.

Naruto looked at all the burning branches, logs, and trees. He decide to spend his time stomping the fire out.

----Seventeen minutes later----

Naruto found himself sitting on the kanji for plant which was surrounded by pretty patterns and symbols. Behind him he heard Sasuke chant, ' Ryu, Hebi, O-ushi, Saru,'

"**Yousofuuin!**" The symbols flowed towards Naruto at an increasing pace. Soon Naruto felt unbearable pain like poison needles were stabbing his chakra coils. Plant roots ripped out of the ground and started thrashing around, the trees grow rapidly, and flowers sprouted everywhere in the area. And inside his mind a genial female voice whispered a quiet, 'I think you are worthy. You are a good person.'.

----With Sasuke----

Sasuke watched as Naruto screamed in sheer pain. He would feel sorry for his new friend if it weren't for the crazy plants trying to kill him. He also had a lot on his mind most being about Naruto or Naruto's secret, but also why he heard the almost silent , 'You might be interesting to watch' when he was being sealed.

Sasuke dodged to his left as a root swung towards him only to see a pointed root lunge at his head. Sasuke awaited the pain, but all he heard was the shifting of soil. He opened his eyes to see the roots going back into the ground. The tree's shrunk to their normal size, and it couldn't help but be noticed that the flowers stayed.

Sasuke sighed, it was just like Naruto to keep the flowers, after all one of his hobbies is watering plants. One might ask 'Why would a stuck up ass care what the dead-last's hobbies are?' well Naruto was the only one that was respectable for not worshiping him. Now with the thought that Naruto liked plants it's obvious why he choose plants for the seal.

Sasuke let out a yawn just as Naruto was getting up. "I agree never do that again. It felt like poison needles were stabbing my chakra coils."

"Really? Mine felt like it got first degree burn. We'll want to train here tomorrow?"

"Sure! Well, I still need sleep so see ya later!" With that said, Naruto ran off the in direction of his apartment. Sasuke gave a small smile at his enthusiasm before walking to his mansion.

----Naruto's dream----

Naruto opened his eyes to see a forest full of flowers, trees, bushes, vines, and other plant-like things. To Naruto this was paradise he always liked plants and animals, they never insulted or hurt him. Naruto walked over to a nearby river and got a small handful and watered the flowers.

"You are a kind young child. What's your name?" Naruto turned to the voice to see a women who wore light-green and the edges were a dark blue (If you've played tales of symphonia think Martel). She had dark green hair and had a kind smile one her face.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"A very interesting name child. My name is Risa, I am the spirit of plants and also their soul. You are the child who sealed plant upon yourself, are you not?"

"Yes I am I like plants because they never hurt me like people do," Naruto became sad at mentioning that people hurt him.

"Your own kind inflicted damage upon you?"

"Yes...they did. It's because I'm the vessel of the Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi? You mean the Kyuubi the Chakra Master?"

"I guess. What do you mean Chakra Master?"

"There are spirits for all thing natural. For example I'm the spirit of plant. Kyuubi is the spirit of chakra itself. Only a god or some other spirits could defeat him."

"Really!"

"Yes actually, I'd lose to him in a minute flat. But the truth is that since you are the new human controller of plant I need to teach you. So starting tomorrow I'm going to teach you about how to control plants."

"But tomorrow I'm going to meet Sasuke."

"I'm sure Hiryuu will inform him of the up coming events."

"Hiryuu?"

"Hiryuu is the spirit of fire."

"Oh! That makes sense."

"Now Naruto for me to train you I need you to sign a summoning contract for plant." Risa pulled out a small scroll. "You sign in blood okay." Naruto nodded and took the scroll from Risa. Naruto opened the scroll to find that there was only one other name in the list. He heard a sigh come from Risa, "Not many think plant would be useful in battle," her frown became a scowl which looked unnatural on her, "They don't understand that things aren't always fighting."

Naruto frowned, not liking to see his new friend sad. Naruto signed the contract which seemed to make Risa happy. "Good! Now I'll teach you how to summon plants. The hand seals are Nezumi, Saru, Inu, Usagi, Tori, Saru and you needed to place a little blood on you hand." Naruto nodded and bit his thumb and smeared it on his right hand. Naruto did the hand seals then slammed his right hand on the ground. The blood spread into a seal and Naruto lifted his hand.

In a poof of smoke a standing flower, well, stood. "Hi Udoku! I am honored to be you first summon!" Naruto smiled at the little enthusiastic plant, it reminded him of himself.

"So do you have plant techniques, poison, or are a scout?"

"I can be a scout!" Naruto smile glad to make the plant happy.

"So Risa when will I be able to summon you?"

"Not for a while Naruto, it takes a lot of chakra to do that."

"So then how will you be able to teach me?"

"You signed the contracted with blood and you have the seal of plant on you, we can communicate telepathically. Technically we already are since this is your dream as well as my landscape."

"So why did you have me sign the contract?"

"Because I wanted to see little Udoku of course!" Once said Udoku poofed away. "He's so mean," whined Risa which Naruto found very cute. "Well anyway I think you need more sleep, good night!" With that said Naruto fell into his own dreams.

----Sasuke's dream----

Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself sweating and he was surrounded by fire. _'Great I'm in hell. How did I die anyway? And why did I go to hell, all I wanted was to revenge my family from Itachi?!'_ Sasuke sighed, _'How bad could this be well at least I haven't seen any dragons or vampires.'_ Sadly Sasuke spoke too soon because a large dragon drifted down in front of him.

"**You are the** **one** **who sealed fire upon himself are you not?"**

Sasuke stared at the dragon intensely wondering why he'd ask that question. "Um...yes."

"**I am Hiryuu the fire dragon, I am the spirit of fire itself. By sealing yourself you signed a contract with me. You are lucky I took an interest in you or you'd be a pile of ashes.**"

"So why did you take interest in me?"

"**Because I felt your want desire to kill someone.**"

"That would by my brother and I want revenge for killing my family!"

"**Also you have a temper.**" Sasuke looked in anger as a smirk formed on Hiryuu's dragon face. "**But the reason I entered your dreams was to inform you that I will be training you in the art of fire manipulation. Once I feel you are ready I will give you a summoning contract for dragons. You do not have to worry about missing your friend; Risa will inform him and train with him.**"

Sasuke nodded to the dragon. understood that Risa was the spirit of plant. "**Now you need your rest.**"

"Wait! I have a question. People always said that the Kyuubi was the spirit of fire, do you now what Kyuubi is?"

"**Kyuubi no Chakra. The master of chakra himself? I know of him he is the spirit of chakra. He could kill anything with chakra in an instant. How do you know him?"**

"He attacked our village. He was killed by the Yondaime."

Hiryuu laughed in a way that chilled Sasuke to the bone, "**A spirit can not be killed! Merely sealed into an object or back into the spirit world. Someone such as Kyuubi would easily escape from a normal object and he's not in the spirit world!**"

"So, then where is he?"

"**Probably sealed in a child of your village.**"

_'But who?' _wondered a confused Sasuke, _'Could it be? Naruto! It would make sense since the man that caused most of Naruto's pain would be the Yondaime!'_ "Naruto," Sasuke whispered aloud.

"**Naruto is you friend correct." **Sasuke answered with a nodded of his head. "**Naruto is the vessel of Kyuubi I'm assuming."**

"I'm not entirely sure myself."

"**Well I'm leaving you to rest on that. Remember training tomorrow."** Hiryuu flapped his wings then flew off then the flames disappeared and Sasuke fell into a dream of fear.

----The next day with Naruto 5:00 a.m.----

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto was practicing his summoning without Risa's asking. In a cloud of smoke a one-foot-sized flower appeared, it was poisonous but not deadly. Naruto grabbed the glass next to him and gave it to the plant who took a small sip before disappearing. Naruto continued practicing until seven.

----Two hours later----

'_Okay Naruto time to begin training!_' was yelled by Risa in Naruto's mind, '_Oh! I see you were practicing the Kuchiyose no Jutsu, good for you! But now we start the real training._'

"So what first?"

'_First jutsu is root entanglement. The seals are Saru, Tori, Nezumi, Ryu, Saru, and Hebi._'

Naruto closed his eyes focused chakra then did the seals, "Root Entanglement Technique!" Hundreds of roots launched at a tree surrounding it until it was nearly gone.

'_I see your problem Naruto. With the Kyuubi sealed inside you your chakra supply is very high. I'm going to teach you chakra control before anything else. Release the tree okay Naruto._' Naruto obeyed and the tree was released. '_Now you need to gather the right amount of chakra and run up the tree. The chakra will stick you to the tree making it possible to walk up the tree._'

Naruto gathered chakra to his feet and ran at the tree. Naruto's foot hit the tree making it crack blowing him off the tree. Inside his mind Risa winced. Naruto tried this for the rest of the day determined to make and not hurt the innocent tree.

----With Sasuke----

Sasuke, needing his sleep more than Naruto, got up at seven and was practicing his koton Jutsu. "Koton: Housenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke shot out a flurry of small but powerful fireballs at some practice dummies.

'**_What bad form. You're not using anything proper either!_**" came Hiryuu's booming voice in Sasuke's mind.**_'I'll teach you a better Koton jutsu. It's called Burning Phoenix. The hand seals are Ryu, Tori, Ryu, Uma, Ryu, and Tora.'_**

Sasuke slowly started the hand seal for the technique, "Fire style: Burning Phoenix Technique!"Sasuke blew out a large breath of fire which shaped into a small phoenix. The Phoenix burned the surrounding trees by touching it with a feather. "Cool!" laughed out a happy Sasuke.

----With Naruto----

Naruto was halfway up the tree when Risa started to growl inside his mind made him lose his balance and fall. '_What's the matter Risa?'_ Naruto had learned that he could speak to Risa in his mind.

'_Hiryuu is making Sasuke burn trees again. How 'bout we tell them to stop okay._'

'A_lright_' Naruto sped off to where Risa felt the trees burning.

Naruto saw Sasuke doing hand seals after a minute, '_Risa should I entangle him?'_

_'No I have a technique that will prove to them they shouldn't burn trees. It has a lot of hand seals though.(Skip ahead if you don't want to read hand seals because I like writing them) Saru, Tori, Inu, Ousu-buta, Hebi, Uma, Ryu, O-ushi, Nezumi, O-hitsuji, Saru, Tori Saru, Uma, Saru, Tori, Nezumi, and Saru. Repeat that twice.__The name is_ _Seed Rain: Tree Snare.'_

Naruto preformed the hand seals slowly, "Seed Rain: Tree Snare Technique!" Suddenly the clouds became a twisted green color. Seeds began to fall around the area, Naruto was protected by the trees but Sasuke was in a clear area. Sasuke started the hand seals for the Burning Phoenix but something grabbed his hands preventing him from using hand seals. Suddenly trees grew like wildfire smothering the flames and trapping him.

Even if Sasuke could do a fire jutsu he'd burn himself. About 20 meters away he heard a exhausted laugh. Sasuke turned his head as much as he could to see that it was Naruto laughing. "What do you want, dope?"

"I want you to stop burning the trees thats what!" Naruto released Sasuke from the trees.

Both Risa and Hiryuu called out to their wielders, '**_Someone's coming! Scram_**'

Naruto and Sasuke jumped into the forest and hid in the trees. Naruto performed the hand seals for Root Entanglement and held the final seal. Sasuke did the same for Burning Phoenix. The person jumped into the area and looked in amazement that a wood technique was performed.

Naruto smiled once he figured out who it was. "Root Entanglement!" The roots of trees shot towards the Hokage who did his best to dodge.

"Burning Phoenix!" A small phoenix shaped flame flew out of Sasuke's mouth and towards the Hokage. Both Sasuke and Naruto had decided to polish the Hokage's skills. Sadly both of their chakra supplies were now too low to do jutsu and only had enough chakra to maintain their techniques for a minute.

The Hokage found himself dodging roots and now a phoenix of fire that made an effort not to burn the roots. He felt something grab his foot. The roots took their chance and grabbed hold of the Hokage. The phoenix dived towards the Hokage but at the last moment flew over his head making his gray hair black. The Hokage turned into a log and was in a tree waiting for his attackers.

Naruto and Sasuke took their chance to leave the area and headed to Sasuke's house. Once at his house Sasuke flopped onto the couch then Naruto followed suit. "So, dope, what have you learned from Risa?"

"The two jutsu you saw me do, summoning, but right now she's focusing on chakra control."

'**_Damn right she should! If he has enough chakra to perform the Seed Rain: Tree Snare Technique then he needs chakra control!'_**

_'Why?'_

_**'The Seed Rain: Tree Snare requires more chakra than the amount you have. And the more chakra one has the less control normally.'**_

"Really I've only learned the Burning Phoenix, Hiryuu wants me to be able to make it twice my size before he teaches me the next jutsu."

"I'm going to practice my chakra control now. Do you mind, I'll do my best not to ruin your walls?"

"No go ahead."

Naruto did his best to gather the right amount of chakra. Naruto stepped on the wall and began walking around on it like it were the ground. '_Now thy jumping._' Naruto jumped off the wall only to find he didn't fall, to the wall that is. He hit the floor with a thud, inside his mind he heard Risa's giggle. Naruto climbed the wall again grumbling something about being trick which increased Risa's giggling. Naruto began practicing jumping on the wall as Sasuke began trying to climb the wall only to find it very difficult.

"Hey, dope, how did you get it so fast?"

"I guess since I was using a tree I didn't want to hurt it so I tried extra hard."

"Hm...okay."

For the rest of the day the two spent time doing chakra control.

----Six Days later----With Naruto----

Naruto found himself walking towards the academy. His and Sasuke's chakra control improved much more than expected. With their determination the had mastered wall/tree walking and jumping, ceiling walking/jumping and water walking. They were now even and were working on fire walking. Hiryuu taught Sasuke the jutsu is called 'Koton: Flame Field Technique'. Naruto had a better time with them than Sasuke because his wounds healed quickly. Sasuke was good at it because he was a fire person.

Naruto found himself at the academy doors in a minute or two. He opened the door to Iruka's room and walked in to see Sasuke sitting alone luckily the fan girls hadn't arrived yet. Naruto sat next to the seemingly brooding Sasuke but he knew he was probably speaking to Hiryuu.

Naruto sat there and decided to make the tree outside grow a little faster. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on making the tree grow without hand seals. Risa taught him this technique which Sasuke practiced, the Flame Field. Though unnoticed by anyone else Naruto knew the tree was growing, just a little faster than normal. After a minute of concentration the tree grew one centimeter taller. Exactly when the tree grew an inch taller did the door slam open to reveal Ino and Sakura fighting. After a small 'discussion' between Ino and Sakura they came over and demanded that Naruto move.

Sasuke begged that they didn't notice there was an empty seat to the left of him. Sakura looked at the empty seat next to Sasuke and sat next to him. Sasuke sighed and whispered to Naruto, "Will you switch me seats?"

Naruto looked past Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke got up as Naruto slid over, Sasuke sat in Naruto's old seat not giving the fan girls any chance to sit next to Sasuke. All the fan girls, except Sakura, sighed and found a new seat. Naruto was now practicing a new level of chakra control, making the tree grow while ignoring Sakura's, 'Move Naruto or I'll pound you's. It now took Naruto two minutes to get one centimeter of growth.

Naruto began to feel like he should fling Sakura out the building with the modified version of the root entanglement. Lucky for Sakura, Iruka came in just as Naruto was preparing to fling her.

"Okay class I'm going to call out the teams. Team one...(Time skip one minute)...Team seven:Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha, and Haruno, your sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Naruto and Sasuke stayed neutral as Sakura yipped enthusiastically. "Team eight: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Shino Aburame, your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi. Team ten: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji, your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. You get a two hour break then come back to meet you senseis. You're dismissed."

Naruto and Sasuke were gone before anyone had time to blink.

----Uchiha Estate----

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the Uchiha Estate in under a minute. This is where they train so no one will intrude and learn of their abilities. Sasuke made a field of fire and they began to walk across it. They were able to walk across it but Hiryuu demanded they learn to spar on it, thus began their taijutsu match. This chakra controlling exercise helped their chakra control, chakra level, stamina, and taijutsu.

For the next hour and a half the sparred only getting a few burned limbs. Fire Walking required a jonin level chakra control and at least a chunin level chakra supply. They began to head to the academy doing their own chakra controlling exercise, Sasuke making fire without hand seals right under his shoes and Naruto making the trees grow.

----Waiting for Kakashi----

Team seven sat waiting for their sensei doing exercises. Sasuke was trying to make a hand seal-less flame; failed though. Naruto was looking out the window trying to make flowers, and failing. Sakura tried to not annoy her teammates, and failed miserably.

"When is the sensei getting here?" whined the ever annoying Sakura.

"He'll get here when he gets here," grunted out a highly annoyed Sasuke as his fire heated up again.

"But he should be here by now! He's just trying to make my life miserable."

"Some people's lives are a lot worse then yours so don't complain," snarled Naruto which shut Sakura up for the next thirty minutes. In that thirty minutes Naruto made two flowers and Sasuke had made a very tiny flame. Also Kakashi showed out!

Once said person showed up Sasuke's flame fluttered into non-existence and Naruto turned his attention away from the window. "Hm...my first impression on you is...I hate you." Ten seven sweat-dropped. '_I hate you because aren't interacting with each other,_' was the unheard continued sentence of Kakashi. "Meet me on the roof." With that said Kakashi disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Once the team reached the roof they saw Kakashi reading an orange book. Once Kakashi noticed their arrival he put the book down and began to talk, "So let's start with introductions, name, hobbies, dislikes, likes, and dreams for the future."

"Kakashi-sensei I don't understand how 'bout you go first."

"Okay, my name is Kakashi Hatake, you don't need to know my likes or dislikes. Hobbies...never thought about that nor dreams for the future. Your turn pinky."

"My name is Sakura Haruno for you information. I like...(looks at Sasuke and blushes)...my hobbies are...(looks at Sasuke and blushes again)...dreams for the future are...(looks at Sasuke, blushes and squeals)..."

"And your dislikes?"

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she internally thought, '_You had no right to be mad!_'

"Okay mister happy-go-lucky." Kakashi pointed towards Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my hobbies are to train and be with my one true friend..." At that point the others in the group had their own thoughts.

'_I wonder who?_'

'_Thanks Sasuke._'

'_I just know he likes me! Who else would he consider a friend, or more!_'

"...my dislikes are my brother and people who hate Naruto. My dream, or ambition is to resurrect my clan and kill my brother."

"Okay...foxy Yondaime you." Kakashi pointed to the wincing Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my hobbies are training, watering plants as well as protecting them, and being with my friend. My likes are the same as my hobbies, my dislikes are mean people, people who don't look at what a person really is, and people who hurt plants for no reason. My dream is to get respect and protect the people I care about."

"Well you three are very interesting. Too bad I'm going to break you apart." Kakashi snickered.

"What do you mean split us apart?"

"I mean only one out out of every three people will pass. So you're going to be split apart."

"So there's another test?"

"Yes, it's one I'll give. So don't eat breakfast in the morning or you'll throw up. Meet me at training area 7 at 5:00 a.m." Kakashi then disappeared again leaving the team alone. Little did they know Kakashi was watching them from the trees.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped off the roof and ran to get as much distance between them and Sakura. Half way through Risa and Hiryuu called out to their students, '**_You're being followed by your sensei._**' Naruto and Sasuke stopped running as Naruto did some hand seals.

----With Kakashi----

Kakashi decided to follow Sasuke and Naruto because they actually went together. Kakashi easily followed their high genin pace with his high jonin pace. Kakashi stopped behind the genin's backs when they stopped, silently wondering why they stopped. Behind his back the roots of the tree he was perched in rose from the ground. The roots grabbed his hands preventing him from using jutsu; it grabbed his legs and wrapped around his mouth and eyes.

----With Naruto and Sasuke----

Naruto and Sasuke ran just as the roots covered Kakashi's eyes so he wouldn't see where the were going. They made their way to the Uchiha Estate and into the largest building in the place, the Uchiha police department. It was the biggest, and darkest building in the estate.

'_Naruto I will teach you to walk on the sides of moving objects. First I need to teach you the Thrashing Vine Forest. The seals are Ryu, Saru, Hebi, Nezumi,O-ushi, and Tori._'

Naruto explained the new chakra controlling exercise to Sasuke before doing the hand seal, "Thrashing Vine Forest!" The ground began to shake then hundreds of vines sprouted out of the ground and started to thrash around as the name suggested. Naruto and Sasuke jumped on a vine to find that it was much harder trying to hold onto the vine due to the thinness and the swinging of it.

They both fell off of the vines most of the time and also had to dodge the other vines to keep from getting whipped. They ended up getting a couple of whip marks and broken bones which they healed with an easy healing jutsu Risa gave them. The healing jutsu they had so far were healing cuts, healing bones, and healing burns.

'_The jutsu is like the Flame Field because it requires very little chakra but it has a suicidal effect._' Naruto explained that to Sasuke then they went back to training. This training honed their chakra supply, chakra control, and their senses so they were able to dodge things from behind as well. Luckily Risa didn't tell Naruto to do the Ryu seal at the end to add the effect that the vines will aim for the vital spots.

Naruto and Sasuke's longest time for not getting hit was five minutes, but the aimed to beat that by 12 hours sometime. Naruto dodged a vine but got hit by a vine that was meant for Sasuke. Naruto devised a plan that would not only pay Sasuke back but would also increase the jutsu's effect in battle.

Naruto jumped away from a vine strike right in Sasuke's path. The vine hit Sasuke instead of hitting himself. "That Sasuke increased the attack ability of the jutsu and is a way to trick someone in battle."

Naruto and Sasuke decided to spar in the vines which greatly increased their ability to dodge and take hits in battle.

----Sasuke and Naruto's Spar----

Naruto jumped and aimed a kick at Sasuke who dodged and a vine from behind him shot at Naruto. Naruto's kicking foot twisted around and landed on the vine. Applying chakra to his foot he used the thrust of the vine to dodge. Naruto turned to Sasuke and watched as he jumped in the air doing hand seals Naruto recognized.

Sasuke was halfway through the seals when a vine shot at him, Sasuke spun around still doing hand seals and landed upside-down on the vine. He finished the Technique and yelled out its name, "Fire style: Flame Field Technique!" The ground below them lit on fire igniting the vines on fire. The vines thrashed around even more and burned anything they touched.

A vine that was aimed at Sasuke's back hit him but did not burn. This gave Naruto an idea, '_If you can stop the flame from burning you maybe you can stop the vines from hitting you!_' A vine aimed at Naruto swerved to the left and didn't hit him. _'If I make my chakra tunnel I can guide the vine away!_' Naruto jumped from burning vine to burning vine to burning vine towards Naruto.

Sasuke was too shocked that Naruto was reflecting the vines to realize that a reflected vine was aimed at him. Sasuke took the blow full force to the chest giving Naruto a chance to strike him. Sasuke was being pelted with fists and vines, both the ones aimed at Naruto and himself. Sasuke began to see that Naruto and the veins began to slow down. He grabbed a vine that twisted around behind Naruto's back, which he directed with his chakra. With the vine in hand he circles Naruto tying him up. Sasuke, knowing how Naruto twisted the vines, began to channel them at Naruto who returned the attack.

The battle of channeling vines had begun. Naruto let one vine through which snapped the vine trapping him. Naruto decide to show Sasuke what else he learned in the scroll was, "Kage Bunshin!" Five Narutos appeared near Naruto: one healed Naruto's wounds while three others protected them and the other two from vines. After Naruto was healed he transformed him and one other clone into shurikens. The other two that were left free grabbed them and throw them up into the air. The protecting clones disappeared due to chakra depletion. The shuriken, once they reached their highest point, turned into Narutos. One Naruto did a quick set of hand seals as the clone next to him guarded him from any vines or weapons. "Root Entanglement Technique!" Five roots shot up at Naruto faster then any of the vines and made a sphere around him.

Naruto began doing a long list of hand seals as his remaining clones were destroyed. "Seed Rain: Tree Snare Technique!" Naruto put half of his remaining chakra and as much control as he could into it. The dark-green clouds, for an unknown reason, flooded in the building. Millions upon millions of sharp seeds fell cutting the vines and smothering the fire.

The thick roots around Naruto protected Naruto against the seed rain. Sasuke created an umbrella of chakra over him making the seeds slid down like rain would. But he didn't have anything to protect him from the trees he knew would come. '**_I'll teach you the White Fire Shield Technique if you want._**'

'_Yes if it will protect me from the trees._'

'**_Okay do the Ryu seal in-between every seal I tell you. Tora, Uma, Usagi, Hebi, O-ushi, Inu, Ousu-buta, Saru, and O-hitsuji. Hold the ending Ryu._**'

Sasuke did the technique with as much speed as he could without messing up, "White Fire Shield Technique!" White fire surrounded Sasuke making any tree that touches it burn.

'**_Hm...rock, water, ice, or lightning could get through that. Will work on that one later._**'

Naruto released the roots when the trees began to grow. He frowned when he saw that his fire-smothering plants were being burned by Sasuke's fire. '_Of course it would, that is Hiryuu's famous White Fire Shield. Nothing I could do could get through that so there is no point in using any more trees._' Naruto stopped the plants growth allowing Sasuke to drop the shield.

Sasuke was tired and exhaust in chakra, Naruto wasn't too much better. They both fell on the broken floor and drifted into sleep.

----The next day----

Sasuke woke up to the smell of fish, fried vegetables with tomatoes, and cooking bread. Sasuke followed the smells into the kitchen where he saw Naruto cooking. "Dope, Kakashi told us not to eat!"

"True but Kakashi was faking it."

"How could you tell?"

"I had my Seigyogan activated since he had his eyes closed. Which reminds me I saw your eye become red with two tear drops in your eyes. Hey! They're still activated!"

"W-what? But that would mean I have the Sharingan!" Sasuke ran to the bathroom mirror slightly wondering how he got there instead of in the police station. Sasuke looked in the mirror to see that he indeed did have the Sharingan. Sasuke deactivated his eyes with a small smile on his face. "Naruto I activated my Sharingan!"

"Sharingan? Hm...oh your blood limit!"

"Yes, dope. What time is it?"

"About six-twenty, why?"

"Six-twenty! We're late to meet Kakashi!"

"I doubt it, Kakashi was very mischievous at that moment besides Kakashi was three hours late to a twelve o'clock appointment what makes you think he'll be there any time soon?"

"I hate that damn blood limit of yours. Anyway I'm hungry."

"Alright there's fish, fried vegetables, and bread. Dig in I've eaten already." Sasuke began to eat as Naruto went off to making trees grow faster again.

"Do you think we should hide our abilities from Kakashi and Sakura, since they're probably going to split us up?" Sasuke glared and added a, "Right?"

"Nope he was lying again."

"So then what do you think."

"Well when he said I hate you he was actually disappointed in us. When Sakura introduced herself he was annoyed. When you introduced yourself he felt knowing. I didn't have my Seigyogan activated during mine so I'm not sure. But I think it would show our abilities since they are our team."

"I agree. I suggest you have your Seigyogan activated before the test it might tell you something."

"Cool. Well I think we should give Sakura the rest of the food."

"Yeah let's go to the training area."

----Training area 7----

Naruto walked into the field that Sakura seemed to be sleeping in with Sasuke. Naruto shook Sakura waking her up, Naruto's greeting was a punch in the face, while Sasuke's was a hug and a, 'Sasuke-kun help Naruto tried to grope me!'

"I did no such thing."

"Don't lie pervert."

"First get off me or I'll burn you. Second Naruto's not lying."

"Then why did he touch me?" angrily questioned Sakura as she let go of Sasuke.

"I touched you to wake you up. Or did you want me to scream in you ear, or how 'bout fling you across the training area?"

"You? You couldn't fling an ant five feet!"

Naruto was temped to show her that he could but Sasuke interrupted, "Naruto don't be temped."

"Fine. Anyway Sakura I didn't wake you up to threaten you, I woke you to give you food since I know you didn't eat."

Sakura hit him on the head again with more force the last time, "Idiot! Kakashi said not to eat breakfast!"

"He was lying and if you hit him or hug me one more time I'll let Naruto fling you across the field and back." Sakura shut up when Sasuke threatened her again. She took the bag from Naruto believing her crush knew everything.

While Sakura ate, Naruto got bored, and when Naruto gets bored he'll normally ask, "Sasuke do you want to spar?"

"Sure but don't use those vines they might target Sakura."

'_Naruto, I want to see what you can do with Kuchiyose no Jutsu._'

"Sorry I have to try something first." Naruto began some hand seals that Sasuke barely recognized but when he did he jumped ten meters away. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto slammed his hand into the ground. Naruto stepped back as a human sized vine creature appeared.

'_That is Udomishi. He can do the Thrashing Vine Forest without having Sakura targeted. So You should ask him that since you didn't really complete this exercise yesterday. And don't use the chakra funnel._'

"Sasuke this is Udomishi, he can do the Vine Forest without targeting Sakura. Will you do that Udomishi, target only me and Sasuke 'k. Get ready Sasuke! Oh and no chakra funnels or shields." Udomishi placed his vined hands on the ground, then vines sprouted and started thrashing around but avoiding Sakura. Sasuke jumped in, which scared Sakura shitless. Naruto jumped in but made sure to allow chakra flow to his eyes. Sakura laughed because she 'knew' that Naruto wouldn't last a minute in there.

Sasuke and Naruto sparred within the vines and whenever a vine hit Sasuke Sakura nearly cried. Since Udomishi was controlling the vines Naruto and Sasuke had a much harder time dodging. Sasuke, having his Sharingan activated, noticed that when the vines targets Naruto less vines attack him and vice versa. Right now the vines were attacking Naruto so Sasuke took his chance to preform some hand seals. "Fire Style: Burning Phoenix Clones!" Sasuke took in a breath of air and shot out six fireballs which turned into phoenixes. The Phoenixes flew over, under, to the side, and through the vines.

Naruto had a hard time dodging the numerous vines aimed at him and the six extra phoenixes didn't help. Naruto muttered a "Troublesome," like Shikamaru would, he gathered the necessary amount of chakra into his feet and hands. Naruto kicked a phoenix with a fire-proof kick and used the momentum to avoid a vine strike.

The vine attacks shifted over to Sasuke making it easier for Naruto to destroy the phoenixes. Once the phoenixes were gone Naruto began to charge Sasuke.

----With Sakura----

Sakura had just finished her meal and was now watching the fight. She was watching Sasuke and she knew that he was winning, after all he had only been hit once. Naruto, to her knowledge, was on the other side getting beat by plants and getting attacked by the flaming phoenixes. That's why she was so shocked to see Naruto running in front of Sasuke.

----In the Spar----

Naruto ran through the vine forest with the movement that not even the phoenixes could match. Naruto ran in front of Sasuke and punched him with most of his strength. Sasuke flew back allowing the vines to hit him a couple of times before regaining his balance. Sasuke grabbed a vine and stood on it then jumped around the vine forest then snatchied a kunai. Sasuke threw the kunai to the left of Naruto who was dodging a vine from the right.

Naruto jumped back and grabbed the kunai that was meant to hit him. Naruto threw it at Sasuke who dodgee the kunai and vine in one. The vine switched its main target to Naruto giving Sasuke the chance to do another jutsu. "Destroy this, Fire Style: Burning Phoenix Technique!" A phoenix trice the size of Sasuke flew into the sky and dove towards Naruto.

Naruto was still having trouble dodging the numerous vines as they were trying to attack him. He also wasn't happy about the large phoenix diving towards him. Naruto gathered chakra into his legs and when the phoenix was close he jumped up with a spin, dodging all the vines. Naruto fell onto the phoenix and gathered a certain amount of chakra into his hands. Naruto slammed his hands into the phoenix and spread his chakra through it. The chakra seeped throughout the phoenix giving Naruto complete control over it, he made the phoenix dive towards Sasuke who was doing hand seals with a smirk.

Naruto knew that when he smirked like that he was dangerous and when he was dangerous he used fire, so Naruto made a fire-proof skintight chakra shield. "Fire Style: Phoenix Feather Rain!" The phoenix under Naruto exploded, raining feathers upon the field. Naruto, who wasn't hurt by the explosion except being shaken up began to do hand seals, hiding within the flame.

Sasuke got a glimpse of Naruto doing hand seals behind the shower of feathers. Sasuke grabbed a feather with a chakra-enhanced hand and threw it at Naruto like a kunai. Naruto tilted his head as a dodge and continued the hand seals, "Root Entanglement!" Sasuke found that he was covered with roots, luckily the thrashing vines were burned, which Risa got angry about. Too bad for Sasuke Naruto continued the hand seals, the same seals he hated so much.

"Seed Rain: Tree Snare Technique!" Sasuke did the jutsu he was making and burned the area around his hands free, (the hand seal-less flame). Sasuke protected himself with the chakra umbrella then did his own list of hand seals.

Sasuke held the Ryu seal but waited to say the name. Once he saw the trees he called out the name, "White Fire Shield!" White fire engulfed Sasuke, burning the trees instantly.

Naruto was mad that Sasuke used the same technique as last time but he was glad because he had something to try. Naruto focused on stopping the trees' growth. Naruto's trick worked. Sasuke released the shield thinking Naruto had stopped the attack. Naruto let the trees wrap around the unguarded Sasuke and trapped Sasuke.

Naruto walked up to the smirking Sasuke. Naruto punched Sasuke only to find he punched smoke. "I copied your Kage Bunshin last time. But I agree the jutsu requires a lot of chakra. Good thing I've been training."

Naruto laughed and used what little chakra he had left to make the trees twist into the ground again. Naruto collapsed right before Sasuke. Udomishi decided he wasn't needed so he disappeared. "I think we take our matches too seriously Sasuke."

"I do too." Naruto and Sasuke both fell asleep to regain their energy for the test. They figured since it was eight they'd at least have an hour to sleep.

----11:00----Kakashi's arrival----

Naruto and Sasuke were woken up by the sound of an irritated cough. They looked to see that Kakashi was standing two feet away from them. "Well now that we're all finally ready I think we should start our test." Naruto and Sasuke glared at Kakashi because he made it seem as if he'd been waiting for hours. "I see that you activate you Sharingan Sasuke." Kakashi's eyes turned into a upside-down 'U'.

Sasuke had indeed not deactivated his Sharingan, "Yes I did."

"You're going to become very strong Sasuke. After all you are the last person who has been able to use Mokudon jutsu in over 50 years."

"Mokudon? You mean plant? But..."

"Tell him you can, it will give you the upper hand," Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Fine I can. Just don't tell anybody."

"Alright. Now to start the test." Kakashi pulled out two bells, "To pass, you need to get a bell so one of you will fail automatically fail. Then again you might all fail. You'll have to come at me with the intent to kill in order to get a bell. You have until twelve" Kakashi looked at the three genin and saw that Sakura was about to ask a question. So he did what any good sensei would do, he yelled, "Go!"

Sasuke and Naruto jumped into the trees while Sakura scrambled to a bush. Naruto made his way to the tree Sasuke was in. "So what information did you get?"

"He was lying about one will automatically fail and was telling the truth about us all failing."

"So either we all fail or all pass, so why would he split us up?"

"Teamwork?"

"Yes teamwork! Okay let's find Sakura." Naruto and Sasuke jumped to where Sakura was poorly hidden.

"Sakura we need your help." Sakura eeped and hit Naruto for scaring her. "Okay I'll pretend that didn't happen. But I want you to know that if an enemy ninja scares you, you hit them and they will kill you."

"And did I not say I'll give let Naruto fling you? Anyway we need to work as a team, don't ask why. Now I have a strategy. Sakura you stay here and throw weapons at Kakashi since Naruto's and my jutsu are dangerous. Naruto you make that vine field and I'll ignite it. We both go in and try to get the bells. Got it?"

"Sure," Naruto said as he and Sasuke gave their weapons to Sakura. "But can I do the my new jutsu?"

"Sure but use it correctly."

"Got it."

Naruto and Sasuke did their hand seals for their jutsu, Naruto finished his first. "Thrashing Vine Forest!"

The vines grow around Kakashi and started thrashing, Kakashi jumped around the vines like a pro. Naruto charged Kakashi into the vines which surprised Kakashi since he didn't expect a genin dead-last to survive in the vine forest.

Naruto jumped through the forest with skill that Kakashi was impressed by. Naruto jumped in the air just as Sasuke finished the Flame Field. Kakashi was now afraid that Sasuke was trying to kill Naruto until he noticed that Naruto was running on the flames. Naruto was about 15 feet away from Kakashi when Risa gave a suggestion, '_Do the Saru, Tori, Uma, and the Saru seal, then concentrate chakra to your hands._'

Naruto did the seals making his hands glow a greenish-purple. '_Those seals make something poisonous so use that knowledge wisely._' Naruto came into hand-to-hand combat with Kakashi when the name of a jutsu rang through the forest, "Fire Style: Burning Phoenix!" Soon after Sasuke could be seen riding a large phoenix.

Sakura took this as the time to start throwing weapons. She launched five shuriken and a kunai at Kakashi.

Kakashi was so shocked at the skill the the two genin in front of him that he didn't notice the weapons aimed at him nor the color of Naruto's eyes. Naruto grabbed the lone kunai alerting Kakashi of their presence. Naruto threw the kunai at Kakashi while he dodged the vines and shuriken. Naruto jumped into the air dodging some vines and did some hand seals.

Kakashi grabbed the kunai but felt something was wrong. The kunai's metal cracked as wood came out of it, wrapping his fingers together. Kakashi became so busy getting the kunai off that he failed to notice that Sasuke and his phoenix were getting very close. By the time he noticed, the bird was already diving, Kakashi jumped back forgetting the flexibility a phoenix has. Naruto ran towards Kakashi, jumped really, as the phoenix barely missed the ground.

Kakashi hopped backwards to get away from the bird forgetting about the vines which was foolish. Kakashi felt a slash across his right thigh and a vine slammed into his back launching him towards the bird. Kakashi applied chakra to himself making him fire proof. The bird slammed him back again, Kakashi skidded across the fire as more weapons came at him. Kakashi knocked away the weapons just as Naruto came in close combat again. Naruto aimed a glowing palm at Kakashi's stomach, Kakashi punched Naruto in the chest.

The Naruto he punched turned into smoke. Kakashi looked for Naruto only to find that Sasuke was running with his hand gliding across the flame skillfully dodging the vines. Kakashi saw a vine come into view, he grabbed the vine to stop it his hand, began to feel numb he turned to the plant to see a greenish-purple-colored vine which suggested it was poisoned. At the base of the plant Naruto stood reflecting any vine that attacked him.

Kakashi saw two shurikens come past Naruto's left side and three from the right. Kakashi thought about revealing his Sharingan but decided not to since fighting in this field took too much chakra. Kakashi looked at Naruto who was doing hand seals and was about to attack when Sasuke interrupted. Sasuke made a claw of fire on his right hand which troubled Kakashi, he had never seen such skilled children.

"Poison Seed Arrows!" Naruto spit out many sharp seeds at Kakashi. Kakashi tried to dodge the seed storm, he dodged the worst of it but was still cut with hand-numbing effect. Sasuke, who had jumped back, learning to hate Naruto's seed techniques, began attacking Kakashi again giving Naruto time to finish the jutsu he knew he was going to do.

"Sasuke get out! Grand Poison Tree Snare!" Sasuke had run out of the field jumping from vine to vine. The seeds Naruto shot out grew into giant trees with poison thorns cutting Kakashi in many different places, numbing him to the point where he couldn't move. The trees trapped Kakashi who was embarrassed to say he was beaten be three genin.

Sasuke had gotten rid of the Flame field after the trees began to grow and was happy to say Naruto dismissed his vines. Sasuke walked over to the stunned Sakura, he reached into his pouch and gave her a bell. "You were the one who cut the strings to the bell. You deserve it."

Sakura yipped in enjoyment saying, "Yeah, I'm going to stay on Sasuke's team!"

"No, you're not. Me and Naruto made a wordless challenge that who ever could stop Kakashi from fighting would get the bell. Look Kakashi's trapped and is probably poisoned numb."

"But I thought you were the one that did the Mokudon jutsu?"

"No I tricked him into think that so we would have the upper hand." The trees began to sink into the ground and probably became seeds. Sasuke and Sakura walked over to Naruto who was kneeling on the ground. "Naruto! You demobilized Kakashi you deserve the last bell."

"No. You should keep it or give it to Sakura." Sakura looked at the bell in pride because she got them.

"Sakura already has one. Hey, Kakashi how 'bout you let us all pass. We already know that either we all pass or we all fail."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because of Naruto's blood line."

"Naruto has a blood line? Is he related to the First he can do Mokudon. Oh and I knew that Naruto could do plant not you. I just wanted to see one or both of you get mad."

"I doubt Naruto is related to the First. Maybe you should look at his eyes."

"His eyes? But theiy're the same Sapphire blue?"

"Look closer Kakashi." Kakashi looked at Naruto's eyes and saw that his pupils were light blue and a red tear in each eye.

"Seigyogan!"

"So do you know who my father is?"

"The Yondaime," Kakashi knew they looked too similar to just be a coincidence.

"What? How could the dead-last be the son of the Yondaime? Or have a blood line?" scoffed Sakura earning a glare from Kakashi, and Sasuke and a sigh from Naruto.

"Kakashi and Sasuke already know why I failed. Right Sasuke."

"_Sigh_...You're right Naruto. Hiryuu pointed me in the direction."

"Who's Hiryuu? Telling someone who doesn't already know is punishable by death."

'**_Ha if he thinks he can kill me he is wrong. He couldn't even defeat two brats._**'

"Kakashi its alright. Besides you'd die fighting Hiryuu."

"And who is Hiryuu?"

"Hiryuu is the Spirit of Fire. I have a contract with him."

"The Spirit of Fire? Wait I thought that was Kyuubi?"

Naruto and Sasuke both answered, "No, Kyuubi is the Spirit of Chakra."

"Okay...well I guess you pass."

"Before you leave could you tell us about the Seigyogan?"

"I'm not leaving for a while. The Seigyogan has all the stages of the Sharingan. The first is activated when you have control over a fight. It allows the user to read emotions and control weak-minded animals such as squirrels but not wolves. The next level is earned when you get possessed by something. You get the ability to see through genjutsu but not counter it, it upgrades the controlling technique so you can control weak-minded humans, and the emotion ability stays the same throughout the stages. Level three is earned when you fight someone who is a great deal faster then you, that is the only stage that is leveled up the same as the Sharingan. It gives the wielder the ability to counter genjutsu but not make it without hand seals the Sharingan would at that stage. Also you can read the section of the mind that controls movement. Arashi, or the Yondaime, said that is the most over-whelming stage. That is all I know."

Sasuke sighed, "There is one stage of the Sharingan that is the reason my brother left. It's called the Mangekyou Sharingan. I'm guessing that there is a Mangekyou Seigyogan. The way you activate the Mangekyou Sharingan is to kill your best friend. Naruto I'd understand if you don't want to be my friend."

"Nonsense! You're still my friend even after you learned my secret. Now we should take Kakashi to the jonin meeting."

"Alright, I'll grab his left arm you grab his right. Hm...maybe we should heal him." Naruto nodded and both Sasuke and he began to heal Kakashi.

"We don't have any poison healing techniques so you still can't move."

"Thanks, but I think I'll just be late."

"Don't think so Kakashi-sensei, we have the right to humiliate you."

"Damn."

Naruto and Sasuke began to drag Kakashi to the jonin meeting room in the Hokage Tower with Sakura following them.

----Jonin Meet Room----

"Damn that Kakashi, it's already one. He better arrive soon," a smoking jonin almost snarled, "He better have a good excuse."

"Kakashi my rival your lazy ways have angered us again!"

"Shut up Gai we don't need you powers of youth speeches again," growled a red-eyed women who sat next to the husky smoking jonin. Their talk was cut off when the door opened, "Finally Kakashi, what's your excuse this time."

"Uh...I had a fight with my students."

"Nice try but...hey why are your students dragging you?" The other jonin in the room looked up to the lazy jonin to see what Kurenai said was true. Kakashi knew he'd get embarrassed, lucky for him all but three jonin had left.

"We beat the crap out of him in the bell test. We dragged him here because I poisoned him and he is unable to move." All the jonin stared at Naruto in shock then broke into laughter.

"Tell us what happened," the husky jonin said between laughs.

"Alright it was like this..." Naruto told the story, Sasuke adding in some things they noticed. All but Kakashi had a good time to say the least.

_**Authors Notes: I won't be updating Ice Fox for a long time. It just didn't go as I planned.**_

_**If you don't know the Japanese words then you should know you don't really need to now the name of a jutsu, just what it does. My only original Japanese name jutsu is Yousofuuin meaning Element Seal. Look up the rest if you want.**_

_**Light of Shunshin**_


End file.
